


Through Blizzards

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, New York City, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this beautiful piece of art (with the artist’s, Magicalplaylist, enthusiastic authorization)</p><p> Title comes from the song “New York City” by They Might Be Giants (thank you for the music rec !!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Blizzards

**Author's Note:**

> http://magicalplaylist.tumblr.com/post/72590395743/cause-everyones-your-friend-in-new-york-city for the image :)

It took them long enough.

Blaine had calendars everywhere until he could finally move out of Ohio and into his new life in the Big apple.

(His father still laughs when he tells the story of the miniature calendar hidden in the bathroom)

Blaine likes to think that he’s moving into his real life in New York.

With Kurt.

 

But now it’s been three months since he became another member of what Santana calls the “New York Shenanigang” and life is pretty awesome, if you ask him.

Sure, sharing a space with so many big personalities is not an easy feet, but it has its perks.

Like cuddle piles in front of the T.V. - Blaine has always been a cuddler.

Like letting them guide him through the city - the three of them have such different takes on each landmark, Blaine feels like he’s discovering a new Statue of Liberty, a new Tiffany’s, a new Times Square depending on who is by his side.

It’s not a secret that he prefers to have his fiancé by his side.

When the snow starts falling, Blaine is half excited - New York in the snow, it’s legendary ! - and half worried - if it starts snowing, God knows when it’ll stop.

He loves the snow, but he hates this weather.

But when Kurt wakes up and his eyes start sparkling as he sees the white cover on the windowsill, Blaine knows that he would walk through blizzards just to be together with Kurt.

They put layers and layers on - though it’s hard to believe that Kurt as a legging under his tight, floral grey jeans - and off they go, strolling in the streets, stopping to get a coffee but never letting go of each other’s hand.

At a corner, Blaine finds adorable beanies with animals’ ears and though Kurt huffs and puffs and pouts, he gets himself one.

Kurt endurs it, though, because Blaine looks adorable, all bundled up in his proper dufflecoat and fingerless gloves and that fucking beanie on his head.

As they reach Heckscher park, Blaine starts to see why Kurt loves the snow.

The snow is packed on the leaves in the bushes like little collar fur - pretty much like Kurt’s coat - and it all sparkles (for now), clean and pure.

The kids’ playground is also totally covered in frost and snow; it looks like the work of that artist, Rhea Thierstein, did for Vogue once.

They pass a bush when Kurt takes a step to face Blaine and pulls him against him.

Before Blaine can say anything, Kurt leans forward to press a lingering kiss on his lips.

Blaine can only return the gesture, and it may be only their lips, molded against each other, but he can feel it right to his toes. He grasps for something, for some support, and his fingers find Kurt’s shoulder, his thumb brushing against the faux fur of Kurt’s collar.

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine’s waist and finally pulls away to brush their noses.

"I loved discovering New York," he whispers, as if he doesn’t want to disturb the quiet around them, "but I think I’ve only found now what is the best thing about New york City."

Blaine makes a questionning sound, his fingers still playing with the way the “fur” shimmers in the cold air.

Kurt reaches for his chin, one hand on the small of Blaine’s back, to make him look up. “The best thing about New york city is with you and me,” he whispers, a small smile on his face.

Really, Blaine could learn to love the snow if that’s what he gets in return.


End file.
